Different industries use filtration systems to reduce levels of contaminants in a fluid, a liquid, a gas, and/or other substances. Some filtration methods include passing a substance to be filtered through a porous medium such as a cloth, paper, sieve, filter, organic materials, etc. As the substance passes over and/or through the porous medium, at least a portion of the contaminants can be separated from the substance. In some filtration systems, pressure can be applied to the substance to be filtered to urge or direct the substance through the porous medium.